Belanja ala Sasori
by Fujisaki Haesura
Summary: Hari gini,orang kiyut harus pergi ke pasar! Udh cuma dikasih 5rb.Gimana cara Sasori biar dapet murah yaa? Eh,Si Sasori pulang-pulang bonyok... Saso gak nyolong kok .Oia.. saia binggung ngasih genre-nya nih,eheh, RnR?


Hahaa.. Fic kedua saiaa... Mohon bantuan dan juga revieww :)

Oia, di fic saia yang pertama.. makasi y yang udh revieww.. jadi maluu  
>haha ampe lupa spasi deh judulnya..ehe<p>

Yoshh fic kedua pujisaki! mohon maaf kalo gak seru, gaje, oia saia sempet binggung nentuin genre-nya *binggung* jadi kalo saia salah, mohon dibenarkaan saia kan newbie.. ehe..

Maaf kalo fic kedua saia sama mengecewakannya^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Punya om,Masashi Kishimoto sensei :*<strong>

**Author : Saia yang paling cute *hueek*. Fujisaki Sky7**

**Warning : OOC,Gaje,Jayus,Aneh,Typos DLL.**

**Kheheh.. fic kedua Fujisaki. Maaf ya readers kalo masih ada kesalahan yang sama kayak fic pertamaa.. Gomeeen~!**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **== FS7 == -**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membosankan di markas Akatsuki. Terutama, Akasuna Sasori. Yang lain sibuk sama urusan diri sendiri. Seperti Deidara yang sibuk nyantok rambut habis tuh main bom bom-an sama si Tobi. Itachi, memakai krim anti kriput nomor 1 di asia, jadi gak bisa diganggu. Kisame, sama ikan-ikannya. Kakuzu, sama istrinya, atau bisa dibilang duit? ,Hidan melakukan ritual kah?.Tobi asik lari-larian (kan dikejer Dei). Zetsu, nyiram ,main origami dan Pein, baca suatu majalah yang tidak diketahui asal muasalnya dan judul majalah telah di gunakan lakban hitam oleh Pein (Maksudnya biar gak ketauan baca majalah -playb*y-?)

Sasori pun ngeliat-liat temennya sibuk sendiri gak kayak dirinya. Pasalnya, Barbie Sasori di emutin sama Tobi, lalu Dei mau rebut eh ,malah dibom. Halaah~ gimana sih -_-

Tok Tok Tokkkk!

"Itachiii! Lama amat lo di dalem!" Teriak Hidan ngetok-ngetok kamar mandi.

"Demi ikan ikan tersayang gue..ngapain sih lo,Dan!" Kata Kisame disamping kamar mandi. Kebetulan kolam ikan Kisame deket kamar mandi. Jadi kalo gak tahan, tinggal buang aja ke tuh kolam.

"Sabar,Dan! Inget tuh ,DJ aja sabar!" Balas Itachi masih sibuk.

"Ya, Tapi..Gue..G-Gak..Ku-kuat..Lagi!" Rintih Hidan sambil jongkok.

"Belajaar sabar, Dan"

"Bacot lo, diem! Cepet keluar!" Pintah Hidan lagi

"Halah, paling si Itachi lagi make krim" Kata Kisame ngasal.

"Bukan si, nyeh soktau! Tau daari mana lo?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dari Author.."

"Itachiii keluar lo, bakaa!" Teriak Hidan udah diujung pertahanan.

"Ga mauu..Mau keluar kalo Cacuke diluar" Kata Itachi nyari alesan.

"Keluar, gue sabit lo" Ancam Hidan bener-bener gak kuat. Tebakk mau ngapain si Hidan?.

"Sabit ajah..Gue amaterasu elo ntar"

"Gue bunuh lo ya! nyolot!"

"Lo juga"

"Demi DeJe yang kepeleset!..Ya lu juga gak usah sewoot!" Kata Hidan tambah sewot. Sampe-sampe Kisame yang asik ngobok kolamnya jadi kecebur.

Kita tinggalin si Hidan,Itachi dan Kisame yang lagi –mau- berantem itu. Kita pindah ke salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang -katanya- pacar Konan.

Konan yang asik ngesobek-sobek kertas, ngeliat foto Justin Bieber, sampai ke ingetan sesuatu.

"Pein.." Panggil Konan dengan lembut.

"Ya,Konan?"

"Lu bilang, pernah ketemu JB?" Tanya Konan yang kayaknya dulu pernah dikasih tau Pein kalo Pein pernah ketemu JB.

"Iya," Jawab Pein masih ngebaca majalahnya.

"Emang lu pernah ketemu JB, Leader?" Tanya Zetsu putih gak percaya.

"Beneer" Kata Pein nyumpel kaos kaki biar Zetsu gak banyak bacot.

"Puah..,Masa?" Tanya Zetsu yang item ikutan gak percaya kalau Leadernya alisan Pein itu pernah ketemuan sama seorang yang sangat di idolakan oleh semua kaum itu.

"Iya" Jawab Pein,"Norak lu, sih.."

"Masa sih,un?" Tanya Dei masih gak percaya.

"Ketemu JB ?" Kali ini Sasori yang nanya. Pein pun mengagguk. "Iya apa?" Tanya Sasori masih gak percaya aja.

"Iyee.. Kagak percayaan amat sih lu pada kalo gue ketemu JB"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tobi si anak bae dateng sambil bawa boneka TeddyBear.

"JB? JB itu apa ya, Senpai?" Tanya si norak Tobi.

"..."

"..."

"JB itu.. Justi-" Kata Zetsu terpotong oleh Pein, si Leader.

"JB itu, Jiraya Bopung" Jelas Pein.

30 detik..

1 menit..

"Ha..?" Sasori,Zetsu,Dei dan Konan pun ber-cengok-cengok-an.

"BOHONG LU,U LEADEER! (UN)" Teriak Zetsu hitam plus putih,Sasori dan Deidara, si Konan sih masih anteng. Soalnya Konan emang membenarkan tentang kepanjangan JB ala Pein.

"Yah pierchiengan-pierchiengan gue copooot! argh,bohong ngapaa? Gue kan jujur, JB itu Jiraya Bopung! Kecuali lo nanya gue pernah ketamu Justin apa kagak" Jelas Pein.

"Oia.." Kata ketiga orang itu ngangguk-angguk. Pein pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Dei dan Zetsu pun balik ke alam masing-masing langgsung masuk dalem tanah gitu maksudnyaa... Sasori masih cengok sendiri karena ngerasa di-bego-in.

"SASOOOOORII" Teriak cowo bercadar yang entah dari mana, Kakuzu ,dari ruang tengah. Sasori pun langgsung jalan ke sana.

"Ngapa?"

"Lo belanja gih" Kata Kakuzu.

"Kok guee?"

"Minggu maren, si Dei. Sekarang elo" Jelas Kakuzu.

"Itachi gek belom!" Protes Sasori. Dilain tempat, Itachi kepeleset di toilet gara-gara namanya disebut-sebut.

BRUUK

"Itachi besok. Lagi pula dia gak keluar-keluar dari toilet" Kata Kakuzu lagi. Dan sukses membuat Itachi kepeleset lagi

BRUKK

JDUNGG

PRAKK

"WADOOWW.." Teriak si Uchiha ini.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Kisame masih ngobok-ngobok air.

"Tau dari dalem toilet" Kata Hidan masih cuek sambil jongkok didepan kamar mandi. Dalem hati berdoa sama DJ biar Itachi keluar. Lalu bisa Hidan tebas kepala si Uchiha ini.

"Yah, Kakuzu! Temenin dong!" Kata Sasori.

"Lo udah gede, keluar sendiri sanah! Gue sibuk"

Sambil melangkah pergi, Sasori membatin,_'Sibuk kata lo? Jelas lo dari kemaren tidur-tiduran sama Duit dari Gayus..'_

"Duitnya mana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Nih" Kata Kakuzu memberikan uang 5.000 dan memberikan daftar apa saja yang harus dibeli.

"Hah? Lima ribu? Lo pikir ini dimana!"

"Di.. closet kah?"

"Gila..udh medit, gila, sarap, gerak, **idup** lagi!" Misuh Sasori menekan-an kata-kata 'hidup',sambil kabur pergi ke pasar..

* * *

><p><strong>- == FS7 == -<strong>

Sasori pun berjalan ke pasar. Di malam-malam yang sunyi ini. Apa lagi malam minggu, buat sakit hati aja..

"Sayangku.." Kata 2 orang yang lagi pacaran dan mojok berduaan.

"Cinta.." Jawab seorang lagi. Sasori pun ngibrit pergi aja, kalo dia liatin bisa sakit hati plus dibunuh sama tuh orang.

Setelah 3 jam Sasori berjalan, sampailah dia di tempat yang dia tuju. Yaitu pasar..! Pasar? Gak level banget ya..

"Urgh.. Beli cabe dimana nih?" Tanya Sasori ke diri sendiri sampe disangkah orang cakepnya gila.

"Emas nyari cabe ya.." Kata seorang pedagang.

"Iya, Ibu jual?" Tanya Sasori balik.

"Iya mas.. Mau berapa kilo?" Tanya Ibu lagi.

"1 aja dehh.." Kata Sasori gak nyari lama.

"Bu.. ibu kok mirip Cinta Laura sih?" Tanya Sasori bohongnyaa hebat banget.

"Ma-masa sih?"

"Bener deh bu..Saya gak bohong"

"Aihh.."

"Sueer bu.."

"Emm.. Ibu, bapaknya kerja-nya itu kayak lampu ya?" Tanya Sasori siap-siap ngengombal, Dan kebetulan bapaknya si ibu ini pekerjaannya servis lampu.

"Kok tau,mas?"

"Soalnya ibu menerangkan hatiku~" Jawab Sasori mau muntah,"Bu, ada baskom?"

"Buat apa mas?" Kata si ibu ngira Sasori mau nge-ngombal lagi.

_'Gue mau muntaah..' _Jawab Sasori dalem hati. Kalau gak dalem hati ntar waktu ngomong muntahnya keluar.

"Makasi ya.. mas.. Nih, gratis tis tis deh" Kata Sang ibu. Sasori pun ia melanjutkan jalan buat beli Daging.

* * *

><p>Eh, belum beli daging malah ketemu abang-abang ngejual jam tangan bagus. Mungkin harganya miring buat orang cakep kali.. haha.. ngimpii.. *Ditampol banyak bacot*<p>

"Bang, jam tangan berapa tuh?" Tanya Sasori.

"Gocap dong!"

"Mahal amat! Murah dikit ngape,bang" Tawar Sasori.

"Empat limak dah!"

"Jahh! Mahal amet! Saya gak jadi beli nih!" Ancam Sasori ke si abang. Si abang sih selow selow aja, sambil meratiin jam tangan barbie milik Sasori.

"Mas, kok jam tangannya Barbie?" Tanya abang penjual tadi. Gara-gara Sasori masih gak terima soal harga yang mahal Sasori pun menjawab dengan ketus.

"Dari pada gajah nungging!" Kata Sasori langgsung jalan lagi. Sasori berjalan ke tempat penjualan danging yang sueper pun dengan ogal-ogalan membeli daging.

"Om, daging 2, berape?"

"Gocap, oh ya jangan panggil gue om, emang, sejak kapan tante lo nikah sama gue!" Kata om pedangang gak terima.

"Oh ya sori. Hah? gocap?MUAHAAL ameet!Lah NGINGO.." Kata Sasori melotot ke si abang penjual.

"Yoilah! Gagaul deh lo" Kata sih abang nyindir Sasori.

"Ish si abang, abang tukang selingkuh kan! Saya bilang istrinya nih!" Ancam Sasori yang sebenernya ngasal.

"Hah? Emang lo tau istri gua?"

"Tau! Yang tinggal dijalan sana kan" Kata Sasori nujuk serong. Padahal itu juga feeling ke-ngasal-an. Dan, ternyata itu teh benar!

JLEBB  
>Si abang langgsung termenung plus membeku gak jelas.<p>

"Am-ampun.. To-tolong, ja-jangan laporkan, mas! I-ini sa-saya beri, ha-hanya se-seribu" Kata si abang ragu-ragu.

"Gitu ngapa kek" Sasori langgsung memberi uang seribu lalu nyamber plastik daging itu. Lalu berjalan pulang dengan leganya.

Lalu Sasori mengingat, kalau dia disuruh beli, lengkuas. Lalu dia langgsung nyamber ke abang-abang penjual.

"Bang! Lengkuas yang mane?"

"Ini niihh.. Mao beryi belapah?" Kata abang-abang ini, cadelkah?

'_Cadel tuh?'_ Batin Sasori,"Beli.. segini aja deh, jadinya berapa?"

"Dua puryuh lybu"

"20 rb? Ah, bang! saia baru inget nih bang! muka abang kayak Cinta Laura deh!" Kata Sasori salah ngomong, mau bilang JB eh malah CL.

"Ma..Masa?"

"Bener saia mah bang.."

"Ka-kamyu ta-tau daly manah?"

"Saia ngeliat muka abang aja gek langgsung pingsan" Ujar Sasori yang gak jelas pingsan gara-gara jelek/cakepnya si abang.

"Uhh.. alyigatoh *arigato* yaa.."

"Iya bang," Kata Sasori langgsung pergi. Sukseslah dia, muntah-mutah gara-gara nge ngombalin ibu-ibu,emas-emas dll.

"Fyuuuh.. untung dahh! Sisa 4ribu ya.." Kata Sasori ngeliat sisa. Lalu ia melihat pengemis dijalan. Pertamanya sih iba.

_'__Duh, apa gue kasih aja nih 4ribu buat tuh pengemiis?'_

_'__Jangan dah, gue liat diberita pengemis rumahnya gede-gede?'_

'_Masa 4 ribu doang lo gak kasih sih, Sas'_

'_Eh, ini kan rejeki gue, gak mungkin Kakuzu bakal ngasih gue..'_

'_Bodo ah"_

Batin Sasori langgsung kabur dari tuh pengemis. Lagian? Bener juga kan, Kakuzu gak bakal kasih duit 1 perak pun.

* * *

><p>Sasori pun berjalan pulang lagi, tiba-tiba dia nemu seorang perempuan cantik lagi jalan sendirian. Kan gak bae ninggalin cewe sendirian di malem gini.. betuuul?<p>

"Hai" Kata Sasori sok kenal dulu.

"Ha-hai.."

"Kok sendiri?" Kata Sasori lagi.

"A-Apaan sih.. lo"

"Gue Cuma nanya, gak baik loh, cewe sendirian di malem gini"

"Iya tau kok" Kata embak-mbak itu. Sasori pun punya akal buat nge-ngombal lagi.

"Emm.." Baru mau ngomong tiba-tiba Sasori sakit perut. Mungkin keingetan sama waktu dia gombalin ibu-ibu dipasar tadi.

"Urghh.." Kelus Sasori megang perutnya. Terus, dia nyoba tetep stay cool.

"Em..Mbak.. itu apaan?" Kata Sasori nunjuk hati sang mbak.

"Apaan?"

"Ituu.. ah, iya itu hatiku" Kata Sasori nge- ngombal.

"Mana? Gue gak liat?"

_'__Busyeet! Nih orang bego apa tolol yak' _Batin Sasori. Sasori pun tadinya mau ngeliat jam tangan, tiba-tiba tangannya gak sengaja nyentuh sesuatu dari si embak. ( Author : Waloyoo.. siapa yang mikir anehh?)

"Lo..Lo mau.. ngapain gue hah! Gue teriak nih! TOLOOOOOONGG!" Teriak anak perempuan ini pake toa dengan sangat kencang. Padahal Sasori Cuma gak sengaja nyentuh pergelangan tangan si mbak tadi.

"Loh loh? Kenapa neng!"

"Orang jahaat! Tolooong!" Kata perempuan itu nunjuk-nunjuk si Sasori.

"ANAK MUDA! GAK TAU DIRI!" Kata bapak-bapak nunjuk Sasori juga.

"Ehh! Kok guee!" Teriak Sasori siap-siap buat kabur. Alhasil Sasori langgsung ngos-ngosan. Sementara warga setempat masih ngejer Sasori.

"AWAS LO YA, ANAK MUDA GAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN!"

"KITA BERI PELAJARAN!"

"Wah, bae hati banget nih! Tapi gue cuma lulusan TeKa" Jawab Sasori watados.

"Muka lo pendek!pelajaran itu pukulan, baka!"

"!"

"Ampuuun! Gue gak ngapa-ngapain!" Teriak Sasori makin depresi. Sasori kembali bersembunyi -tiba ada yang berteriak, "Woii! Ada JB DISINII" Teriak orang itu, mungkin kah Justin Bieber? Sasori pun lari mendekati JB.

"JB? Mana?" Kata Sasori nyari kembarannya.

"Guee.. Hai" Kata Jiraiya. Ternyata benar kata Pein, JB adalah Jiraiya Bopung. Pakaian Jiraiya pun sangat Bopung.

"Bopung, pergi"

"Elu yang harus pergi, ini wilayah gue" Kata Jiraya nendang nendang muka babyface Sasori.

"Ya dah ngalah sama anak **bopung**!"Kata Sasori memberi penekanan di kata Bopung.

Sasori pun berjalan pulang lagi, sambil celingak-celinguk takut ada yang ngejer dia lagi.

"Gilaak! Gue kapok ke pasar waktu malming!" Kata Sasori mencak-mencak."Gue pokoknya bakal pergi dari markas kalo disuruh gini lagii!" Lanjut Sasori sampai ia gak sadar dibelakang sudah ada anjing yang siap menggigitnya.

"!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus. Sasori berlari tanpa peduli sekelilignya. Yang penting dia selamat sentosa.

"Misiii! orang cakep lewaat! minggir-minggir" Kata Sasori langgsung nyelip diantara orang-orang.

BRUKK  
>Sebuah toko pun hancur dengan satu sentuhan Sasori.<p>

BRUUK..PRAKK..CTENGG

2 buah toko habis rata.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, Sasori bebas dari anjing itu gara-gara pemiliknya dateng. Sasori pun kembali kabur, gara-gara di kejer sama pemilik toko. Soalnya kan dirusakin sama si Saso.

"Apess dahh" Kata Sasori kembali misuh-misuh. Sasori pun celingak-celinguk lagi. Ngeliat ada anjing lagi gak ya? Pasalnya dia udah bonyok gara-gara ngerusak barang dagangan orang.

* * *

><p><strong> - ==FS7== -<strong>

Nah, Dimarkas beda lagi. Semua asik dengerin cerita dari Itachi waktu dia masih di Konoha. Semua melotot tajam ke Itachi. Begitu juga Itachi yang melotot tajem ke yang lain.

"Terus? Gimana, Senpai?" Tanya Tobi.

"Terus.. beneran.. gue bener-bener ngerasa ada suara yang masuk ke kamar gue!" Kata Itachi.

"Serius lo?" Tanya Kisame dengan muka yang gak bisa author bayangin sejelek apa *Dibuang kejurang*

"Iya, Gue gak bohong. Waktu itu, Emak sama Bapak gue lagi asik mejeng dipasar"

"Ngapain tuh?" Tanya Hidan mauu tauuu ajah.

"Jadi preman" Jawab Itachi jujur.

"..."

"Lanjut,un"

"Habis tuh, tuh suara makin deket ke gue..."

"Iyaa.." Kata Pein dengan muka –Gue—gak—takut- ( Author :bebebku sih gak bakal takut *author ditampol konan)

"Udah makin deket.. dia teriak ke gue!" Kata Itachi lagi.

"Gimana teriaknya?" Tanya Konan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~" Sebuah teriakan merdu berasal dari luar markas Akatsuki.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Itachi kaget.

"HYAAAAAA (UN)" Dengan kompak Akatsuki lain ikutan teriak.

"Brisik lo pada! Diem" Kata Sasori udah bonyok.

"Danna, un?"

"Ape?"

"Lu ngapa, tong?" Tanya Hidan peratiin tiap luka Sasori.

"Gue dikejer anjing, dikejer warga. Capek guee!" Kata Sasori langgsung berbaring ke sofa.

"Kenapa, Danna.. un?"

"Gue dikejer..warga.. gara-gara.. gak sengaja.. nyentuh tangan cewe..eh.. gue..kira dia kayak Hinata.. tau tau.. marahnya.. kayak.. Sakura.." Jelas Sasori masih ngos-ngosan sambil masih saja berbaring di sofa.

Akatsuki pun tertawa nista. Bukannya di bantuin temennya, malah ketawa.

"Sabar ya, Danna, un"

"Terus? Dateng dateng lo ngapa teriak?" Tanya Kakuzu heran.

"TUH! Siapa yang masang jelangkung didepan markas!" Kata Sasori melototin satu-persatu sambil bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya. Ternyata Hidan nyengir nyengir.

"Sori, gue abis ritual, eheh" Jawab Hidan garuk-garuk kepala kayak monyet lalu kabur mengambil jelangkungnya.

"Ooo.. Gue kira lu kenapa-kenapa" Kata Zetsu baru mudeng. "Makasi ya,Zet.. Lu yang Cuma sayang sama gue.." Jawab Sasori meluk Zetsu. Yang lain Cuma sweatdrop.

"Dei sayang Danna kokkkk,un"

"Tobi anak bae jugaa!"

Akhirnya Sasori Cuma bisa memalingkan muka dia, dan pergi tanpa tau apa yang lagi diperbicarakan akatsuki. dan? akhirnya si Itachi ngelanjutin ceritanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

OWARII~

Dan, Sasori pun bisa pulang dengan selamat sentosa. Walau bonyok dikit yaah.. (Author :aduh kasian bebebku *PLAK)

Hah, Ini kejadian Fujisaki waktu itu. Bedanya, Kakuzu jadi emak Fujisaki. Terus yang lain temen-temen Fujisaki yang lagi main waktu malming. Lalu Saia disuruh kepasar, soalnya besok ada arisan dirumah. Terus yang cewe sendirian itu, saia ganti. Sebenernya nenek-nenek, kasian saia jd saia bantu #eaa.

* * *

><p>Gomeen, kalau kata-kata masih ancur en berantakan kayak fic pertama. Gomen lagi, gara-gara gayus eh jayus gimanaa gitu dehh.. eheh..<p>

Fujisaki sangaat! membutuhkan saran,kritik dll. pujian juga boleh *nyegir*

Dah Fujisaki gak banyak komen, REVIEW yaa, senpaai!

Tolong kritik,saran dll supaya Fujisaki bisa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, Fujisaki terima apa pun, flame? jangan dalem-dalem! atau, gk ush dlu deh..

Kalau ada yang salah, bilangin saia ya, saia bakal coba merubah di fic ketiga nanti,senpai.

* * *

><p>V++.++Fujisakiii~~.~~v<p> 


End file.
